Swimming Class
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Los estudiantes de "World Academy" llevaban mucho esperando ese momento, era dia de piscina. La emoción podia sentirse... especialmente en los chicos. -USXFem!UK- -One-shot-


_**Pareja:**__ US/Fem!UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Si alguien cree que yo cree Hetalia y no Himaruya Hidekaz, pues debería considerar decirme de que dimensión viene por que estoy segura que en este mundo no es así _

_**Advertencia:**__ Algo random… hombres siendo, pues hombres._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hacia calor ese era un hecho… "maldito y jodido calor del mal" habrían dicho los estudiantes de "World Academy" sentados en sus pupitres con expresión de sufrimiento, algunos aun intentaban escuchar la explicación del profesor… la mayoría hace rato que había perdido su ya de por si escaso poder de concentración. Pero todo cambio cuando el profesor de deportes que hasta entonces se había ido en una larga explicación teórica de alguna disciplina que ningún alumno había logrado captar, cerró su libro y soltó la frase más maravillosa que pudo llegar a los oídos de su clase:

"Es hora de pasar a la práctica… Todos a la piscina"

Pasaron dos segundos para que ese grupo de adolescentes procesara sus palabras y solo otro más para que se desatara una verdadera estampida por el pasillo, era una toda una carrera por llegar a los vestidores.

El maestro con su expresión aun seria, como si no hubiese visto a aquellos chicos que se suponían ya casi adultos correr como animales. Sé limito a acomodar su rubia cabellera con cierto disgusto como ya era habitual y cerrar el salón para ir al punto de encuentro asignado.

Hizo un rápido conteo al llegar, aun faltaba la mitad pero no dio mayor importancia y comenzó a leer las instrucciones…no es como si fuesen a escucharlo de todos modos:

-"…Recuerden que antes de entrar al agua deben pasar por las duchas del costado derecho, las chicas… y Francis no pueden ingresar con el cabello suelto. El trabajo de hoy es una prueba contra reloj de solo una vuelta, se hará en grupos de 4 comenzando con las mujeres…"

-¡Pero Vati! No hay ninguna chica aquí y nosotros ya nos estamos asando- se quejó un chico de cabello platinado con una expresión dramática poco común en él

-Estamos en la escuela Gilbert…

-Esta bien profesor Beilschmidt… volviendo a lo que decía…

-Reglas son reglas, no hay cambios-lo interrumpió con su misma expresión imperturbable

-Puedes ser un amargado- volvió a dejarse caer en la misma única banca en la sombra donde todos sus compañeros estaban. No tenían ni ganas de hablar, solo podían soltar suspiros colectivos como queja por el calor ¿Acaso sus compañeras no planeaban presentarse?-Ha sido demasiado, voy a…-todas sus quejas se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de las primeras muchachas.

El albino casi comienza a babear ante la imagen de Elizabeta en un bikini rosa que apenas si ocultaba algo volviendo a caer sobre la sobrepoblada banca.

-¿Es copa D?- preguntó Francis en su oído con toda la perversión que esa pervertida voz podía contener, su amigo estaba apunto de comenzar a sangrar por la nariz- Aunque Sakura tampoco esta mal… me gusta su aspecto de niña pequeña- si, el francés se había vuelto todo un pedófilo ante la imagen de la japonesa en un traje de baño de dos piezas lleno de volantes que sumado a su escasa altura y cuerpo poco desarrollado la hacían lucir mucho menor.

La mayoría de los chicos tenían ya la vista fija en la puerta del vestuario de las mujeres, hasta el calor se les había olvidado (bueno, no exactamente olvidado), pero por supuesto habían algunas excepciones.

-eh… Antonio ¿Por qué te cubres los ojos?- preguntó con curiosidad Gilbert pero sin separar su vista de cierta austriaca que acababa de llegar.

-No debo mirar… soy un hombre comprometido- Sus amigos se miraron extrañados y luego estallaron en risas

-¿Qué ocurrió mon ami? ¿Desde cuando dejas que una chica te controle?- se burló el francés, pero el español no hizo nada

-Moléstenme todo lo que quieran, pero sigo siendo el único aquí con novia

-Soy demasiado asombroso para atarme a una sola mujer…mmm, ¿A ti tampoco te interesa Lud?

-Por supuesto que no Bruder, no soy ningún pervertido

-Entonces a ninguno le importa que Dacia y Chiara lleven esos diminutos bikinis a juego que dejan ver como rebotan sus senos… - tanto el español como el alemán perdieron todo su autocontrol y casi se desmayan al notar que era mentira, las italianas no estaban a la vista- todos aquí son pervertidos… bueno quizás no Alfred.

Si, el americano era el único de los presentes cuya expresión de desinterés era creíble, estaba sentado en el pasto de espaldas al resto de sus compañeros y con los audífonos puestos para bloquear todo el ruido exterior

-Ya sabíamos que era gay, daa- comentó el ruso sin prestar mayor atención

Y así siguieron los chicos comentando sobre sus compañeras…

…Emma…

-¡Oh la la! Lastima que ese bañador cubra tanto- comentó le francés desanimado

-Debo admitir que tiene una linda figura…

-No engañas a nadie Antonio, sabemos bien donde estas mirando kesekesekese- el español intentó desviar la mirada, pero sabia que era inútil Gilbert tenia razón.

…Maddie…

La canadiense avanzaba con timidez cubriéndose inútilmente con los brazos, no se le había ocurrido que todos estarían mirándola, habían algunos que hasta se relamían observándola y mientras más se sonrojaba y ocultaba más parecía gustarles.

…Yekaterina….

Aun con su sencillo bañador de una pieza sus curvas se marcaban de manera casi exagerada, su rostro demostraba lo avergonzada que se sentía ente el escrutinio de sus compañeros.

-Sabia que eran grandes pero no tanto

-¡Te veo en mi cuarto esta noche!-gritó alguien, para su suerte nadie pudo identificarlo por que Ivan ya se preparaba para dar un golpe a quien le había dicho eso a su hermana.

…Alice…

Llevaba un traje de dos piezas bastante más cerrado que los de sus compañeras con shorts de playa y caminaba decidida sin mirar a nadie, como si no notara la actitud de los chicos

-Pues es un poco decepcionante

-cierto… si que es plana

-no sé… tiene algo, no sé, sexy… ¿no cr…?

-¡A ella no!- de improviso Alfred se levantó y miró molesto a sus compañeros que solo podían pensar en que debía ser la primera vez que veían al estadounidense enojado.- que quede claro… él próximo que la mire se las verá conmigo. Alice es mía

El resto de los chicos solo mostraban perplejidad en sus expresiones. ¿Era realmente Alfred? Pero si todos creían que era homosexual… nunca había mostrado interés por ninguna chica, hasta ese momento.

-¿Así que tuya?-nadie había sentido a la británica acercarse, tenía los brazos cruzados, el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido. No, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-Puedo explicarlo…

-claro…-iba a añadir más a su comentario sarcástico pero las miradas de sus compañeros, tanto chicos como chicas la incomodaban ¿en serio no había nada más interesante que ver?- ¿Qué hacen todos mirando? Esto es una clase

-Gracias por recordárnoslo, señorita Kirkland… ahora, tendrá bastante tiempo para hablar con el señor Jones en detención si no entra al agua en este momento.

La rubia solo dirigió una mirada envenenada a Alfred antes de obedecer, este seguía sonriendo. No le seria fácil explicarse, ciertamente los celos lo habían traicionado de mala manera… pero por otra parte, algún día iba a tener que decirle a su "amiga" lo que sentía ¿no?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Alfred siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno. .._

_Hace mucho que intentó terminar esta historia y simplemente no quería salir. Consideremos que empecé como en julio. Un día andaba con ganas de escribir UsXfem!Uk y de la nada me acordé de un día que pasando por la piscina de la uni (esta terriblemente mal ubicada, sirve de atajo para muchas llegar a muchas clases) había una clase de Educación física de hombres ahí, y en un costado unas compañeras mías mirando como si nada (la verdad una se magina que solo los hombres hacen eso pero ya vi que no) … y bueno mi mente hizo el resto._

_Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre los reviews son siempre bien recibidos… hasta el próximo (que esperemos sea uno de mis fics a medio acabar que no me gusta nada tenerlos abandonaditos) ¡bye!_


End file.
